


At The Stroke Of Midnight

by TheRosenBones



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #lateaf, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Holidays, I MISSED THE HOLIDAY BUT SCREW IT IM WRITING THIS ANYWAY, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I should be sleeping, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRosenBones/pseuds/TheRosenBones
Summary: Ladybug runs into Chat Noir at the best spot in Paris to watch the city welcome in the New Year."If I tell you my wish, it will not come true."Well, whoever said that is a liar and Chat has proof. And a lipstick stamp of her lips to prove it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHA OOPS IM SO LATE TO BE PUBLISHING THIS?
> 
> For anyone following my other ML fanfiction, I do sort of want to continue it?-but I'm in a bit of a rut because I haven't written for the series in a while. So tackling heavy issues within said storyline is a bit of a challenge. I think I'm going to go back and edit what I have first so I can find my voice in Cat-a-lyst again.
> 
> But yeah, wanted to make something ridiculously fluffy and adorable first, so this just kind of spilled out. NO REGRETS. Except. Maybe I'll have regrets tomorrow because I am dead tired now. Oops.

His legs swung over the balustrade with childish abandon.

Chat took a moment to simply look down at his dangling feet. Beneath him, music and human noise filled the air. Despite how high up he was on the top of the Eiffel Tower, it was easy to see the throng of people and streamers being set off in the streets. A tad bit early for the countdown, but the excitement was infectious. It was New Year's eve and not a star was in sight. Instead, the city lived up to its name. Lights were everywhere; shops, phone screens, old Christmas decorations, gold and silver bright and gleaming. It was a joyous feeling, to watch people be swept into the celebration. Although he was alone, it was less lonely to at least be _outside_. This was the best seat in the house, after all.

Chat sighed. Less lonely, sure, but he still felt the distance keenly.

“I was wondering if you would be here tonight.”

He turned, and felt his face light up like someone had set off the fireworks early. Ladybug.

Trying to keep his excitement at bay, he gestured to the crowds. "Come to enjoy the view?"

"Yeah," she said with a sigh. Her hair was down, and her posture relaxed. She hopped the railing to perch next to him; her feet swinging next to his. Every move she made caused his heart to race; he was suddenly hyper-aware of their sudden proximity. There were stories about this: the bells chime midnight, the couple kiss. It was every cheesy plot line and he  _lived_ for it. Sure, he knew he was a silly boy at heart who wasn't afraid to give out tickets to the gun show... but  _oh_ did he crave and pine after moments like these. 

“What's your resolution, my Lady?” he asked, turning to watch her. _Keep it cool, Agreste_.

Her lips drew into a pout as she contemplated her answer. “I’m not sure. I know I don’t want to make too many resolutions, though. With our schedules, it would be impossible to keep any time consuming promises. I guess…” she trailed off, smiling down at the citizens of Paris. “I guess I want to think more before I act. I know I can make snap judgements, and… well. Usually they end up with an akuma, but-”

“Nono, I meant.” Chat laughed. “When the clock strikes midnight, what are you going to wish for this year?”

“Besides good fortune?” Ladybug giggled. “Well. I mean. It would make sense I suppose. I’m half-Chinese, after all.”

His eyes widened at the tidbit of information. Perhaps she didn’t mean to divulge it, but he soaked up that little secret and locked it away in his heart forever. “...makes sense, when you think about it. ‘Lucky Charm’?-you do wear red, after all. Is that why you’re not down there with the rest of them?” He waved a foot at the crowd lazily.

“No.” she sighed, rolling an ankle. “Although my family does celebrate both New Years, I sort of bailed on this year for them. At least, the solar calendar. I wasn’t really up for hanging out with friends, and I didn’t want to just be holed up in my room alone, so I. Uh. Lied and said I was going out." A nervous laugh escaped her. “I mean. I lie all the time to protect my identity, but this felt a bit naughty of me. Thank goodness Christmas is over, or St. Nikolas would be mad at me.”

“Why’d you skip out on it, then?” Chat was curious. It couldn’t be that she wanted to spend time with him; there was no way she could have known he was here. This was totally unplanned, after all.

“Would it be lame of me if I said the view was better here?” At this, did she finally look at him from the corner of her eye. “Anyway, going back to the topic of wishes… I guess I just wish for a happy, wholesome year of self discovery and growth.”

“Well, you are kind of short, buggaboo. Can’t fault you for that one.”

“Jerk,”-But it was said without heat, punctuated with a friendly punch to the shoulder. “What about you?”

“If I told you, it wouldn’t come true.” His grin was like a Cheshire cat. The whites of his teeth looked eerie in the glow of the lights.

“Double jerk!”-another punch. “If I have a terrible year, I’m blaming you--you are the black cat, after all.”

“Nah,” he sighed, lifting his hands into the air to stretch his shoulders. “I think it will all balance out; you are the lucky half after all. My wish is. Well…. It’s…”

She was looking at him. Bright blue eyes that reminded him of home, lavender, and the warmth of fresh bread. “You don’t have to say it if you really want it to come true. I understand; I can be a bit superstitious too sometimes.”  _Why was it so hard to tear his eyes away from her lips while she spoke._

“No, it’s not that.” Chat shook his head, silently thanking whatever cosmic power that created Plagg for the fact his suit covered his flaming cheeks. “It’s just a bit embarrassing, that’s all.”

Ladybug snorted, and her shoulders shook with unvoiced mirth. “But you-” she wheezed. Whatever it was got her good. It was hard not to smile in turn.

“‘I’ what?”

“Y-you say the worst puns at the worst times, and yet _you’re_ embarrassed? I’m embarrassed for you, half the time.”

“Hey meow, my puns are top notch. And by that I mean the worse they are, the better they are; that’s just how puns work. So, jokes on you--you’ve played yourself. I’m awesome. End of story.”

“Oh my _god._ ” She was laughing again. Honestly, her joy was worth it even if it meant making a fool of himself. It felt good to make someone smile.

The silence that followed was an easy one to reside in. Their shoulders were touching, legs swinging idly over the fatal drop.

“...what was your wish, though?” Ladybug’s voice was quiet, a bit timid. "Now you've got me curious."

“There's a saying about that, you know."

“I promise I will not laugh even if it's stupid.” She did try her best to sound serious. And he knew that she meant it without malice.

“I hope your Ladybug in Red luck rubs off on me this year.” he began, inhaling deeply to steady his nerves.

She elbowed him. “That big of a wish that you have to ask for cosmic help, huh?” Oh god why was she closer to him.

His heart felt like it was going to explode.

“Considering how hopeless I am, paw-bably.” Was he making puns to relieve his own stress?-absolutely. 

“Chat, seriously. Now you’ve got me a bit worried. Maybe I _could_ ask my Kwami for some good vibes to send your way. I mean, you are my partner after all. We gotta look out for each other.”

Another deep breath. He could do this.

“It’s just… my civilian life is very different than Chat’s. Chat is the person I wish I could be--helping people, making them laugh, being strong, confident, the list goes on.”

Her hand slid over his.

“....Chat,”

“I’m not going to tell you much more about myself than that, I promise. I just needed to say that for my wish to make sense for you.”

“If you’re going to wish that you’re more like… you?-you don’t have to feel embarrassed. Hell, if I was half as confident as I am when this mask is on.” She laughed, but it was a dry sound. “I’d probably already be rich, married, and half my life already lived. The point is, we’re still growing as people. It’s okay to experiment with how we present ourselves to the world. I’m just a young woman that’s still kind of a girl, you know? Gotta learn who I am. And putting the best, ideal version of ourselves forward to save the world is a hell of a jump start on that, no? Much better than the awkward social dynamics of high school.”

Chat was about to open his mouth, but it shut with an audible click for a moment. “...you’re in high school?”

The hand over his flew to her mouth.

“Nono, I mean. I’m actually a bit relieved. I turned seventeen this year. It’s nice to know we are a bit similar, at least.”

Ladybug exhaled through her nose in a sigh. “I… Sorry. This might be a bad idea, hanging out like this when there is no attack. We get a bit casual.”

His heart went from exploding to sinking somewhere in the Seine. “....I disagree. If we are in tune with each other, then we will fight better. Like… Mecha Strike. If you play with your friend, you know how they play both as a person and as a teammate. Say for instance, you’re afraid of spiders, and there is a spider akuma--Would be nice to know beforehand.”

She hummed. “But if we get too familiar with each other, we could accidentally find out each other’s identities?”

“...I wouldn’t mind you knowing, and while I know the selfish part of me would love to hang out with my best friend more, there is logic to it too.” Before she could interject, (he could practically feel her tensing for her side of the argument), he continued. “If I saw you untransformed, I could get you to safety so you could get into gear. Or vise versa. There has been a few close calls where I almost wasn’t able to help you because an akuma was chasing a group of people I happened to be around.”

He could feel her shake her head no, from where their shoulders touched.

“And, I know I’m different than what Chat is. And you said you are too. Are… are you afraid I wouldn’t like you?-because that is completely untrue.”

“How can you be so sure?” Ladybug’s weight shied away from him as she curled up into herself. “Everyone puts _her_ on a pedestal, without realising that _I’m_ in the room with them, you know?”

“...Yeah, I know. Only in opposite. It’s my real name that gets the idol treatment. Chat’s too silly for anyone to fan-worship.”

“You’re famou-? no. Not asking that.” But she at least was curious.

“Eh,” he began, diverting the line of conversation. “To answer your previous question: on the first day we met, you were timid, clumsy… and yet you still stood up to Hawkmoth and declared yourself a protector of Paris. That took some guts, and I’m really proud of you for that. That's what was the lightbulb moment for when I started to like you. I thought you were awesome. Not because of the magic and fantasy life we live, but because you were brave.”  

“O-oh.”

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that she was genuinely pleased by that compliment.

“W-what was your wish, anyway? We’re about ten minutes away from midnight.”

“...I was hoping you had forgotten about it.”

“ _Chat_ ,”

“ _Fine._ So. I’m put on a pedestal too, in a way. I’m not sure if Chat is more like me or if I’m actually more like… me?-gosh that sentence made no sense.” His laugh was a bit strained. Oh god this was so awful he was going to sound like such a creep for-

“Now you’re stalling.”

“ _Ahem_ , as I was saying.” But then he paused. No, but really. How was he going to say this without sounding like a thirsty hormonal teenage boy?

Screw it.

“I know it sounds like such a stereotypical thing to say, but I guess. I’m hoping for my first kiss this year?-but not kissing… the person who knows my real name. Or someone who wants to be saved by Chat and kiss a superhero. But like, someone kissing _me_ for me? And!-You can’t say I’m being dramatic and  _cheesy_ because I’m literally a superhero and my life seems like a rom-com movie.”

While she did laugh at his rushed excuse, he could tell that she wasn’t judging his life choices. Too much, anyway.

“I think… that’s very romantic, Chat. And I wish you luck.”

Ouch. Hard to hear coming from the girl that he so desperately wanted to be the one to kiss him.

 

"...Thanks," he mumbled, conflicted. Idly, he pulled out his baton and checked the time. "Less than a minute, we should be hearing the countdown soon.”

“So…” She hedged, folding her hands on her lap. “Wanna hear my wish?”

“Huh?” Chat looked up to see her wide, slightly manic smile.

"Do you?” Why was she leaning towards him?

Five.

Four.

Three.

“....I wished for confidence to kiss Adrien Agreste.”

 


End file.
